


More Persian Each Day

by alexcat



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hephaistion is unsettled by the changes in Alexander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Persian Each Day

MORE PERSIAN EACH DAY 

The sun was high in the sky Alexander joined Hephaistion. He had long been in meetings with the Persians. He may have conquered them but they’d certainly won over a part of him that Hephaistion struggled to understand. Every day they stayed here in Babylon, Alexander became less and less the Macedonian king and more a prince of Persia. 

“So will you marry one of the princesses?” 

“Yes. It will please the people and it will please me.”

“Stateira is a comely girl and very bright.”

“I’m glad you approve. You will be marrying her sister at the same time.”

~end~


End file.
